Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a sensing system and more specifically to a modular current sensing system made from a flexible circuit.
Conventionally, different current sensing devices have been used for measuring currents in industrial applications. These current sensing devices include but are not limited to a current shunt, a current transformer, and a Hall Effect sensor. Each of these current sensing devices has one or more limitations. For example, the current shunt has to be physically large to handle high current measurements. Also, the use of the current shunt for high current measurements leads to excessive heating. Use of the current transformer as a current sensing device causes losses due to high current saturation, since the current transformer includes an iron core. In instances where a Hall Effect sensor is employed as the current sensing device, a large temperature drift is a major concern.
In addition to the abovementioned current sensing devices, a Rogowski current sensor may be employed for measuring magnetic fields generated by alternating or transient current. The traditional Rogowski current sensor includes a plurality of bobbins coupled in series, where many turns are wound on each bobbin. Although the Rogowski current sensor may provide a less expensive solution than other current sensing devices while being devoid of current saturation issues, the assembly of a traditional Rogowski coil entails a very labor intensive winding process, which can present accuracy and repeatability challenges keeping the cost of mass production higher than is desirable. Additionally, conventional Rogowski current sensors are not modular and therefore, cannot easily scale to sense multiple current levels.